Tout est une question de flaire
by HibouPostale
Summary: Isaac de retour de France a du mal à accepter l'idée d'être le seul célibataire de la meute, c'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi se sentir frustré de toujours tenir la chandelle, et puis, la cire ça brûle... Mais il suffit d'une odeur, et tout bascule.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour et bienvenue ici, si vous avez cliquez sur le lien vous menant à cette histoire, je vous en remercie :). J'espère que ce prologue vous plaira et qu'il vous donnera envie de revenir pour lire la suite.**

**Discalmer : rien n'est à moi bien, sûre, remerciez Jeff Davis ;)**

**HibouPostal**

* * *

><p>Isaac attendait tranquillement, assis à la table de la cuisine que Scott daigne descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner. Aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée scolaire, la dernière année, et il était nerveux. Après avoir passé un an en France à faire le deuil d'Alyson il était revenu. Depuis un mois maintenant Scott le logeait de nouveau, ils avaient peu à peu repris leurs habitudes, soirées télé, jeux-vidéos, Stiles qui vient faire des blagues stupides en tous genre. Pourtant il y avait toujours des moments où Isaac ressentait de nouveau le vide de la mort de sa copine et étonnement, ce n'était pas quand il était tout seul, mais quand ils étaient tous réunis. Scott, Kira, Stiles, Malia, Parrish, Lydia, Derek, Breaden... Pas besoin de beaucoup réfléchir pour comprendre, tous étaient en couple, absolument tous, et lui ? Eh bien lui il était seul, désespérément seul. Il soupira lourdement au moment où son Alpha apparaissait tout sourire devant lui.<p>

- Alors Isaac, prêt pour cette dernière année ?

Devant l'enthousiasme de son Alpha, Isaac ne pu que sourire, mais au fond de lui, il savait que le sourire était un peu trop grand pour être sincère et si Scott l'avait vu, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Ils mangèrent rapidement et sortir pour rejoindre leurs véhicules. Devant la maison était garée comme d'habitude la moto de Scott, mais à ses côté l'avait rejoint celle d'Isaac, ce dernier c'était dit que l'engin était quand même extrêmement pratique en cas de course-poursuite surnaturelle et avait passé son permis en France. Ils partirent immédiatement, pas besoin de mot, c'est ça qui est cool quand on fait parti d'une meute et qu'on habite ensemble se dit Isaac.

Ils arrivèrent au lycée en même temps qu'énormément de monde et trouvèrent malgré tout sans peine leurs amies, que des filles maintenant qu'Isaac y pensait... Enfin non, presque seulement, il avait oublié que Scott avait créé un béta durant son absence : Liam. Lui aussi était seul, mais bon, il avait quoi 15, 16 ans ? Il ne devait pas beaucoup s'en préoccuper, et puis, ce n'est pas comme si sa dernière petite-amie était morte en lui sauvant la vie, tuée par un Onis... à cette pensée, le cœur d'Isaac s'emballa et Scott, Liam et Malia se tournèrent vers lui, un brin soucieux, tous savaient bien-sûr... Il était toujours en train de ruminer quand il senti comme quelque chose de changé dans l'air, une odeur sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom et ça le frustrait, mais il y avait tellement de monde sur ce parking, il abandonna ses recherches quand Sott l'appela.

Ils se réunirent et discutèrent tranquillement jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse. En traversant les couloirs pour rejoindre la salle du coach Finstock, Isaac flaira encore une fois l'odeur, différente de celle des autres, un peu florale et piquante à la fois... il redressa la tête intrigué, mais impossible de voir à qui ou à quoi appartenait cette odeur... c'était très frustrant.

- Isaac tu viens ? Si on arrive en retard le premier jour, le coach risque de nous piquer une énorme crise.

- J'arrive Scott.

Il se remit en route vers sa salle, mais dans sa précipitation, il percuta quelqu'un qui tomba littéralement sur le sol, éparpillant toutes ses affaires dans le couloir... Eh merde, ça n'arrivait qu'à lui ça. Il ramassa rapidement les feuilles et les stylos qui jonchaient le sol et les rendi, tête baissée à la personne qui était tombée.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais, c'est de ma faute.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je suppose qu'on est tous un peu nerveux le jour de la rentrée. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais non plus de toutes façons...

Isaac releva vivement la tête, la voix, féminine, semblait être une douce musique à ses oreilles et ses yeux croisèrent soudain deux orbes verts en amande qui paraissaient étonnées du mouvement qu'il venait de faire. Puis son odeur le frappa de plein fouet : fleurs et épices. Il lui sourit et l'aida à se relever. Elle le fixa encore un instant, souriante et rougissante, Il la trouvait magnifique, sans savoir pourquoi. Puis elle partie. Il resta un instant dans la lune, secoua la tête et repris son chemin vers la classe du coach, quelques mètres plus loin.

- Lahey ! En retard dès le premier jour ? Tu te fiche de moi ? Tu me feras cinq tours de terrain supplémentaires ce soir !

Il n'écoutait pas vraiment son professeur, il vint s'asseoir à côté de Scott , derrière Stiles qui lui se trouvait à côté de Malia. Son voisin lui sourit, un peu moqueur, on ne peut rien cacher à son Alpha...

- Alors tu as fais une rencontre ? Scott lui dit cela avec un sourire en coin, comme si il avait assisté à la scène...

Isaac sourit à son ami. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu finalement pour lui ?

* * *

><p><strong>Début court, mais il s'agit du prologue :). <strong>

**J'attends vos avis, ils sont toujours intéressants et puis avouons-le, une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ;).**

**HibouPostal**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! Voici le second prologue de cette histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi :)... Je remercie Guest pour sa review et lui dédit cet ajout à l'histoire. **

**Bonne lecture**

**HibouPostal**

* * *

><p>Ce matin est un nouveau jour. Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent déjà dans le film... Le premier jour du reste de ma vie... Voilà c'est exactement ça. Dire qu'elle avait été étonnée que sa famille veuille déménager de Mexico vers une ville aussi petite et... perdue que Beacon Hills était un euphémisme, mais elle n'y voyait qu'une seule chose, et elle était très positive : la forêt. Sa famille avait décidée d'acheter une grande propriété dans les bois, au Nord de la ville et même si pour l'instant ils vivaient dans des sortes de bungalow, ils avaient commencé les travaux pour la construction de leur maison et elle était impatiente d'y être.<p>

Ce matin elle arrive au lycée avec ses deux frères et sa sœur : Josh, Marco et Heidi... Quand elle les regarde, elle est parfois mal à l'aise, ils sont tellement... différents d'elle, tous grands, beaux et forts, là où elle ressemble plus à un chaton apeuré eux sont de vrais jaguars... leur peau bronzée, les cheveux blonds et leurs yeux chocolat... Elle ressemble à une albinos à côté, avec ses yeux vert clair, son teint pâle et ses cheveux roux... Une vraie erreur de la nature. Ils sortent de la voiture et tous les regards sont tournés vers eux. Ses frères et sœurs avancent vers l'entrée sans lui jeter un regard, elle est habituée, c'est comme cela que sa famille fonctionne, il y a toujours un laissé pour compte, un bouc émissaire... elle s'y est fait. Prenant son temps elle observe tous les gens autour d'elle et un groupe attire son attention, odeur de nature et légèrement sauvages : des loups... elle en mettrait sa main à couper, elle continue à les observer tranquillement, ils n'ont pas l'air aussi horribles et bêtes que ce que sa famille lui répète depuis toujours, mais il n'y a sans doute pas que des loups car beaucoup d'odeurs fortes se mélangent. Puis tout à coup elle inspire profondément... Une odeur différente des autres lui vient au nez, musc et... réglisse ? Elle n'arrive pas à déterminer, mais la sonnerie retentie et elle se rend compte qu'elle va être en retard si elle est continue à renifler le monde comme ça. Elle attrape son sac et se dirige vers le lycée.

Trop occupée à regarder son portable, elle marche tête baissée vers sa nouvelle salle de littérature, elle sait exactement où elle va, avantage de sa condition, le sens de l'orientation est inné. Elle pianote sur son portable, tenant ses affaires de l'autre main et sans s'en rendre compte, percute quelqu'un. Elle est immédiatement au sol et ça c'est étonnant, d'habitude, ce sont les autres qui se retrouvent au sol... elle relève la tête et tombe dans des yeux bleus... magnifiques. C'est sa première pensée, la seconde c'est que ce garçon est vraiment adorable quand il s'excuse... elle lui répond et prend une grande inspiration à cause de sa gêne... puis l'odeur l'assaillit : musc et réglisse... Un délice, elle est à deux doigts de se lécher les lèvres quand elle comprend que l'odeur vient du garçon en face d'elle. Elle le fixe de nouveau dans les yeux et rougit immédiatement. Elle se relève avec précipitation et en partant lui jette un dernier regard, et un dernier sourire...

En partant, elle entend son professeur lui hurler dessus parce qu'il est en retard : Lahey. Bien bien, elle ferait sûrement une petite recherche en rentrant. Avec tout ça, elle arrive bien-sûr en retard en cours de littérature. Son professeur sait qu'elle est nouvelle alors il ne lui fait aucun commentaire et la laisse aller s'asseoir en lui désignant une place vie au fond de la classe à côté d'une jeune fille au physique typiquement asiatique. Elle sort tranquillement ses affaires après avoir jeté un regard et un sourire à sa voisine. Cette dernière lui sourit en retourne puis se tourne complètement vers elle une fois qu'elle est installée.

- Kira Yukimura, enchantée de faire ta connaissance.

Elle lui sourit franchement, elle a rarement rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi avenant... Elle regarde sa voisine plus attentivement... elle lui dit quelque chose... En fait, elle ressemble un peu à un renard, mais pour elle tout le monde ressemble à un animal alors ça ne veut sûrement rien dire. Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents tout en lui répondant :

- Danaelle Argent, mais tu peux m'appelée Dana.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors Comment trouvez-vous Dana pour l'instant ? :)<strong>

**A bientôt pour la suite **

**HibouPostal**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maintenant que les prologues sont fais je vais écrire en point de vue interne . Je trouve ça plus facile par la suite de rentrer dans la tête des personnages et de ressentir ce qu'ils ressentent. :D**

**Voilà pour la note.**

**Bonne lecture**

**HibouPostal**

* * *

><p><em>PDV Isaac<em>

La première journée est enfin terminée... Vivement que le lycée soit fini, je commence à ne plus pouvoir supporter les couloirs que j'ai vu si souvent couverts du sang de mes amis. Je soupire discrètement, mais je sais que Scott l'a senti. Lui aussi a du plus en plus de mal à garder la tête haute dans les couloirs, pourtant il est capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse, populaire et apprécié de tous. Mais il reste Scott, le loup malgré lui au départ. On se dirige vers le vestiaire sans parler, Stiles fait la conversation pour nous, nous expliquant quelque chose à propos de lui et Malia...

- ... et donc, je pense que je devrais l'inviter au resto et au cinéma, mais j'ai toujours l'impression qu'elle va se vexer et croire que je veux la prendre à ma charge alors qu'en fait je veux juste lui faire plaisir et faire quelque chose de normal parce qu'entre le renard mégalomane, les tueurs à gage et la sociopathe on n'a pas vraiment eu de temps à nous et...

- Tu sais quoi mec ? Fais comme tu le sens. Malia est une fille cool et si tu lui expliques clairement pourquoi tu l'invites je suis sûr qu'elle sera très contente.

- T'es sûr mec ?

- Mais oui. Et toi Isaac t'en pense quoi ?

- Malia est spéciale. Elle a été coyotte-garou super longtemps... Tu devrais lui proposer un steak-frite et un bon film d'action, ou bien un documentaire sur la nature et la forêt. Mais sinon, je suis d'accord avec Scott.

Mes deux amis me fixent légèrement surpris. Je parle rarement aussi longtemps, mais ils sourient rapidement, sûrement heureux que je me décide enfin à revenir dans le monde. C'est un peu plus motivé qu'on se dirige vers les hurlements du Coach... Même lui m'avait manqué au final...

L'entraînement s'est plutôt bien passé, je reprends doucement mes marques au sein de l'équipe du lycée mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de laisser mes yeux errer sur les tribunes dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la jeune fille de ce matin...

_PDV Danaëlle_

Kira a réagit bizarrement quand je lui ai dit mon nom. Je sais bien qu'il est connu en ville mais j'espère sincèrement qu'elle ne fait pas parti des gens qui connaissent la réputation morbide de ma famille... Elle est plutôt sympa et on a même mangé ensemble ce midi. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle n'allait pas avec ses amis elle m'a expliquer qu'ils ne finissaient pas à la même heure qu'ils ne mangeraient que quand nous reprendrions les cours. J'ai acquiescé, mon lycée en France fonctionnait de la même façon, j'ai été plutôt soulagée de ne pas apercevoir un autre membre de ma famille comme ma sœur ou un de mes frères... On ne s'entend pas très bien. Pour eux, je suis une quantité négligeable. Je frissonne quand ils se rappellent à mon souvenir et rejoins rapidement Kira qui me guide vers le terrain de Lacrosse si j'ai compris ce dont elle m'a parlée.

- Je te laisse là il faut que j'aille me changer ! Mais tu m'attends, je vais te présenter mes amis à la fin de l'entraînement. Tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

- Non...

Ma famille ne sera pas très heureuse de me voir revenir en retard mais bon, je n'en n'ai jamais eut grand-chose à faire, ça ne risque pas de changer. De toutes façon, mon assiette ne sera pas présente sur la table, ma mère oublie toujours que je mange moi aussi. Depuis toute petite je suis habituée à me débrouiller toute seule au sein de ma famille. Même si j'aimerais que cela change, je sais que c'est totalement impossible... Ce n'est pas écrit dans leur code génétique. Je soupire un peu puis me place sur un côté du terrain, de là où je suis je vois tout, mais personne ne me voit. U foi l'entraînement commencé, je me prends à observer les loups sur le terrain, ils sont agiles, et fonctionnent clairement en meute. Je remarque celui dans lequel j'ai foncé par maladresse ce matin... Je souris doucement et sens une douce chaleur se rependre sur mes joues... Mon Dieu, si ma mère savait ce que je pense en ce moment. Elle serait sans doute prête à me faire passer un sale quart d'heure.

Toute à mon observation je ne sens pas que des gens se rapprochent de moi par derrière, et le temps que je m'en rende compte, il est trop tard. Ils m'encerclent tous les trois et je sais qu'il est trop tard, alors je me laisse faire, ils m'emmènent et je sais que je vais définitivement passer une mauvaise, une très mauvaise soirée. Mais c'est mon lot. C'est mon rôle dans cette famille.

_PDV Isaac_

Une fois dans le vestiaire Kira nous a pressé pour qu'on la suive. Elle veut absolument nous présentée quelqu'un, une fille qu'elle a rencontrée ce matin en littérature apparemment. Elle dit qu'on ne va pas en revenir quand elle se présentera. Tous intrigués on se dépêche... Liam est le premier prêt suivi de moi puis Scott, Stiles enfin je enfiler son pantalon rapidement, mais comme Stiles est Stiles il se casse royalement la figure et perd un temps infini à nous expliquer que non, décidément il n'est pas maladroit, mais que c'est la faute du sol, merde à la fin. Quand nous réussissons finalement à tous nous retrouver au pieds des gradins, on voit Kira froncer les sourcils mais je ne suis déjà plus avec mes amis, une odeur m'interpelle, elle est ténue dans l'aire, mais elle est bien présente. C'est celle de la fille de ce matin. Je m'écarte de mes amis, trop occupés à observer Kira et l'odeur me mène tout droit sous les gradins, là où l'odeur est la plus forte, mais il n'y a personne... Je baisse la tête en souriant, décidément, je n'ai pas de chance. Mais en baissant les yeux sur le sol, je remarque quelque chose qui n'a rien à faire là... Une gourmette en argent sur laquelle est écrit un prénom : Danaëlle. Il n'y a aucun doute, c'est bien la sienne. Je joue avec quelques instants puis la retourne pour voir si je peux trouver une autre information, mais la seule chose qui est gravée c'est une sorte de signe un peu bizarre que je ne connais absolument pas. L'air de rien je me dirige vers mon groupe d'ami qui maintenant me cherche. Malia les a rejoint et de nouveau la solitude me pèse un peu.

- On va tous au cinéma, profiter de notre soirée de calme. Tu nous accompagnes ? Stiles paye le pop-corn.

Scott me fait un grand sourire. Je sais bien qu'il fait tout pour me faire plaisir, mais je sais aussi qu'il se doute que ma réponse sera négative alors je n'ai aucun remord à lui répondre dans la foulée.

- Non merci Scott, j'ai des devoirs et je suis fatigué. Il vaut mieux que je rentre.

Il hoche la tête et je vois du coin de l'œil le sourire de Stiles tomber un peu. Mais je ne suis pas là pour jouer la comédie, ça ne sert à rien dans une meute. Et puis, ils seront bien assez nombreux ce soir puisque les jumeaux, Danny et Lydia se joignent à eux. Je m'éloigne tranquillement de mes amis, sans me retourner, serrant dans mon poing à travers ma veste la gourmette que j'ai trouvé par terre. Quand j'arrive sur le parking, Derek est là et il attend les autres, Braeden est à côté de lui... Au moins ils se sont bien trouvés tous les deux. Après un léger signe de tête, j'enfonce mon casque sur celle-ci et démarre bruyamment avant de disparaître dans la nuit tombante...

Arrivé chez Scott... chez moi en fait, je monte sans regarder où je vais, je suis seul dans cette maison de toutes façons, Mélissa est de nuit aujourd'hui. Arrivé dans ma chambre, je jette mon sac dans un coin et enlève machinalement mes chaussures avant de me jeter sur mon lit dans un mouvement absolument pas gracieux. Après quelques minutes d'immobilité ma main atterri dans ma poche et tombe sur le bracelet froid... De l'argent. Je ris pour moi-même. Si ce n'est pas un signe... Je m'endors dans cette position épuisé par cette première journée à faire comme si tout allait bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! ce chapitre est terminé .<strong>

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain ! :D**

**PS : Une review ne prend pas de temps, ne coûte pas cher et fait toujours plaisir**

**HibouPostal**


End file.
